Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun)
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. YunJaeMin Family
1. Chapter 1-Hello Again

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Hello Again

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: Saat ini masih PG-15

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin. Cast lain menyusul

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Hello Again]

.

Alunan musik kafe masih menemani dua namja yang belum membuka suara sejak hampir sejam yang lalu mereka datang ke tempat itu.

~yunjae~

"_Kim Jaejoong?"_

"_Ye?" _

"_Benar kau Kim Jaejoong?" _

_Namja yang dipanggil "Kim Jaejoong" itu berpikir sebentar. _

"_Aaaah Jung Yunho?" ujar Jaejoong setelah mengingat siapa namja tampan di hadapannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan deathglare-nya. _

"_Ne. Kau masih ingat aku ternyata." _

_Jaejoong mendengus, "Tak usah basa-basi. Ada apa? Aku sibuk, tak ada waktu berurusan denganmu." _

"_Aku sudah lama mencari-carimu. Akhirnya bisa bertemu, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tidak sedang buru-buru kan? Kita bicara sebentar di kafe itu." ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. _

~yunjae~

"Tidak jadi bicara? Baiklah, aku pergi." ujar Jaejoong sambil beranjak.

"Tunggu dulu.."

PLAKK

"Jangan sentuh aku, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhae. Duduklah."

Jaejoong menghela napas kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk kembali.

"Changmin anak kita, kudengar ia sering ke rumahmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aaah anak itu? Ne, sudah 2 bulan ini."

"Dia lucu kan? Benar-benar perpaduanku denganmu."

"Kau meminta ingin bicara hanya ingin mengatakan hal tak penting semacam itu? Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku, tuan Jung."

"Changmin.. sangat merindukanmu."

DEG

Tiba-tiba hati Jaejoong berdesir.

"Dua bulan lalu, aku menunjukkan fotomu pada Changmin dan bilang padanya kalau kau adalah eommanya. Dia selalu bertanya padaku dimana rumahmu tapi aku tidak memberi jawaban karena aku pun tak tau. Tak berapa lama dia mengatakan kalau dia mengikuti seseorang yang mirip denganmu sampai rumah dan ternyata itu benar rumahmu. Saat aku minta alamat rumahmu, dia tak mau memberitahukannya karena dia takut aku menyakitimu. Dia.. anak yang pintar, ne?"

"Huh? Pintar apanya? Merepotkan tau!"

"Benarkah dia merepotkanmu? Kalau begitu akan aku kirim orang untuk mengawasinya."

"Mengirim orang ya?"

"Ye?"

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa keluargamu lakukan? Mengirim orang kepercayaan untuk mengawasi orang lain?"

Yunho terbelalak kaget. Benar kata Jaejoong, keluarganya punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi beberapa teman dekat atau kerabat yang dicurigai akan menusuk keluarga Yunho untuk Jung Corp, perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Jung Ji Hoo – ayah Yunho dan kini sudah menjadi perusahaan ternama yang memiliki cabang dimana-mana dan pasti memiliki aset kekayaan yang jumlahnya fantastis.

Tapi Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan mata yang penuh kilatan amarah. Apa yang ia dan keluarganya sering lakukan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah?

"Ini kartu namaku. Kalau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku saja."

"Kalau aku menghubungi untuk minta bantuanmu, apa kau akan datang? Atau justru 'orang suruhan'mu yang datang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata 'orang suruhan' pada kalimatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Simpan kartu namaku. Siapa tau berguna."

"Apa kau merasa bersalah jadi ingin kabur begitu saja? Harga diri keluarga Jung memang sangat tinggi, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan perbuatan kalian yang rendah."

"Tolong jangan pancing kemarahanku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan mendadak. Aku akan membayar semua makanannya. Aku pergi, ne. Annyeong."

"Cih. Dia yang mengajak bicara, dia juga yang pulang duluan." cibir Jaejoong kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Maaf, nona. Ada sesuatu tertinggal di meja yang Anda tempati." kata salah seorang pelayan pada Jaejoong.

"Aah itu sampah. Buang saja.. "

Jaejoong membalik badannya menghadap sang pelayan. Kemudian memberikan deathglare-nya.

"Dan lagi.. jangan panggil aku nona. Aku ini namja!"

Pelayan itu terbelalak.

"Joseonghabnida." ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

~yunjae~

Changmin yang sedari tadi meringkuk di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya menyadari kedatangan seseorang dan senyum pun terkembang di wajah imutnya saat melihat orang yang datang adalah sang pemilik rumah.

"Eommaaaaa.."

Jaejoong pun mendesah pelan.

'Hhhhh.. lelah baru pulang, malah harus repot mengurus anak satu ini.'

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya, Changmin pun segera melesat masuk ke dalam. Lancang? Tentu tidak, toh itu rumah eommanya sendiri, eomma kandungnya.

"Hhhh.. aku lelah. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusmu. Pulanglah."

"Tapi Min kangen eomma."

"Pulanglah sebelum aku emosi."

"Tapi, eomma..."

"YA!"

Dibentak seperti itu tentu membuat Changmin terkejut, tak lama matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Susah payah ia tahan isakannya.

"Neee ne, kau boleh main di sini. Tapi jangan merepotkan arra?"

"Allaceo, eomma... Eomma lelah, ne? Mau mandi? Min ciapkan ail panas ne buat eomma?"

"Anak orang kaya dan manja sepertimu menyiapkan air panas?"

"Min bukan anak manja, eomma. Min anak yang mandili."

"Jinjjayooo?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan dengan tatapan dan nada yang sangat meremehkan.

"Uhm. Eomma lihat cendili, ne?"

Changmin pun melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Satu jam berlalu..

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Changmin selesai dari acara menyiapkan air panasnya. Jaejoong pun memutuskan melihat ke kamar mandi.

"Yaaa.. masih berapa lama lagi aku harus menung.. Ige mwoya?! Kenapa bisa seperti kapal pecah begini?" kesal Jaejoong melihat keadaan kamar mandinya yang sangat kacau.

"Mian, eomma. Min belkali-kali telpelecet. Min janji akan membeleckannya. Eomma duduk caja."

"Sudah sudah, aku saja yang bereskan."

"Eomma macih malah cama Min?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedih.

"Hhhh, aniya. Walaupun aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan anak kecil sepertimu membereskan ini sendirian. Lagipula seluruh pakaianmu basah. Kau mandilah, biar aku yang bereskan."

"Aciiik, mandi belcama eomma."

"Ya! Aku tak bilang ingin memandikanmu."

"Tapi cetidaknya eomma ada belcama Min caat Min mandi. Min cenang."

Segera Changmin melepas pakaiannya dan mandi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia.

~yunjae~

"Appaaaaaa…" seru Changmin sambil menghampiri appanya yang baru saja pulang, tak lupa tangannya ia angkat ke atas meminta gendong.

Yunho pun menggendong anaknya itu kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Appa, tadi Min ke lumah eom.."

Merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan apabila Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lengkingan 9 oktafnya, Yunho segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Min tadi ke lumah eomma.." bisik Changmin.

"Ne. Kita mengobrol di kamar appa saja." balas Yunho dengan berbisik pula.

.

Sementara appanya berganti pakaian, Changmin berceloteh

"Appa, tadi Min mandi baleng cama eomma.."

Yunho yang sedang melepas dasi malah tercekik dasi itu saking terkejutnya. Alhasil, Jung tampan itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Appa, gwenchanayo?" tanya Changmin sambil menghampiri appanya lalu menarik-narik celana Yunho.

"Ne. uhuk.. gwenchana. Bagaimana bisa kau mandi bersama eomma?"

"Cepelti biaca Min menunggu eomma di depan lumah. Telnyata eomma belum pulang caat Min campai cana, tumben cekali eomma telat pulang.."

'Jadi Jaejoong tidak memberitahu Changmin kalau dia bertemu denganku.' bathin Yunho di sela-sela cerita Changmin.

"… kalena eomma lelah, Min ingin menyiapkan ail panac untuk eomma mandi tapi caat celecai dan ingin kelual kamal mandi, Min malah telpelecet. Belantakan deh cemuanya. Min coba beleckan tapi teluc caja telpelecet kalena lantainya licin penuh cabun. Eomma datang dan menyuluh Min mandi kalena baju Min bacah cemua dan eomma yang membelesckan kamal mandinya. Walaupun malah-malah, Min bica melacakan pelhatian eomma yang tidak ingin Min macuk angin. Benal kan, appa?" ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ne, Minnie benar." sahut Yunho sambil menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Appaa, Min ingin tinggal belcama eomma.."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

"Min kan anak eomma, maca haluc ada alacan untuk tinggal belcama eomma.."

"Yeah, tapi bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ne?"

"Belcabal untuk apa? Cebental lagi campai kapan, appa?"

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi sampai kau bisa tinggal bersama eomma.. dan appa."

"Belcama appa juga? Memangnya eomma mau? Bukannya eomma membenci appa? Appa cendili kan yang bilang.."

"Karena itu appa menyuruh Minnie bersabar, appa tidak akan menyakiti eommamu dan berusaha mendapatkan maafnya lalu kita tinggal bersama."

"Apa appa cengaja melayu Min agal Min mau membelitau alamat lumah eomma?" selidik Changmin dengan memberikan tatapan tajam yang justru terlihat lucu bagi Yunho.

"Aniya. Appa benar-benar tulus ingin meminta maaf pada eommamu dan ingin kita bertiga tinggal bersama. Appa benar-benar merindukan eommamu."

"Min juga.. Min celalu lindu eomma." lirih Changmin sambil memeluk Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho balas memeluk Changmin kemudian membelai rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

"Apa lacanya cenyaman ini bila dipeluk eomma?"

Yunho memandang anaknya terkejut. Kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Eomma.." gumam Changmin sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa bajunya basah dan mendengar Changmin yang terisak segera berusaha melepaskan pelukannya pada anaknya itu namun Changmin menahannya.

"Minnie.."

"Jangan dilepac, appa. Hiks. Min.. hiks.. macih ingin dipeluk. Min tidak .. hiks menangic kok." ucap Changmin sambil mengelap air matanya cepat-cepat dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ne, anak appa tidak menangis karena Changmin adalah anak yang kuat." ujar Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2-One and Only One

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – One and Only One

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: Saat ini masih PG-15

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun. Cast lain menyusul.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – One and Only One]

.

Tak lama setelah Changmin pulang, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi dan sekarang namja cantik itu telah selesai dari acara bersih-bersihnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandinya, ia memandangi tempat dimana beberapa waktu lalu ia dan anak itu-Changmin menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"_Eomma pandai belcih-belcih tidak cepelti Min dan appa, hihi.." _

"_Eomma, eomma.. lihat. Min bica buat gelembung cabun." _

"_Min pakai cabun eomma. Min jadi wangi eomma. Wangi yang menenangkan buat Min." _

"_Ya bocah! Mandi pun kau tak bisa diam, eoh?" _

"_Min hanya ingin mengajak eomma bicala cupaya tidak cepi." _

"_Kau mandi, aku bersihkan tempat ini, sudah penuh suara air. Kau bicara malah berisik tau." _

"_Nde, Min diam caja." _

_._

"Hyuuuuuung.."

"Eh.. ah Junsu-ie. Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Salah hyung sendiri melamun, di pintu kamar mandi pula."

"Aku tidak melamun.."

"Kau sedang memikirkan Minnie yang tadi datang kesini kan? Itu sama saja melamun."

"Siapa yang memikirkan bocah menyebalkan itu? Eh, kau tau darimana dia tadi kesini?"

"Dia tadi meneleponku dari rumahnya dan menceritakan semuanya."

"Oooh.."

"Bisa permisi, hyung? Aku ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya."

"Aaah, nde."

Jaejoong pun berlalu pergi sambil membatin, 'Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan bocah itu.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Eomma.."

DUK DUK DUK

"Eommaaaaa…"

DUK DUK DUK

"Aiissh bocah itu. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah menggangguku?" omel Jaejoong yang bobo cantiknya terganggu di pagi hari yang cerah itu, "Padahal aku ingin tidur seharian di hari libur ini." Lanjutnya.

CKLEK

Baru saja Jaejoong mau menyemprot Changmin, tapi tidak bisa karena bocah kecil itu sudah berseru dengan suara 9 oktafnya.

"Caengil chukkae, eommaaaaa….."

Changmin menyodorkan kotak yang lumayan besar ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Cepat dibuka kuenya, cebelum meleleh. Kalena kata appa ini _aic klim keik_ (ice cream cake)."

"Bawa kembali kue itu, aku tidak menginginkannya sedikitpun."

"Hyung, Minnie pagi-pagi sudah kesini ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu. Walaupun kau tidak menyukai appanya, setidaknya hargailah Minnie…" ujar Junsu yang sudah ada di dekat Jaemin.

"Masuklah, Minnie.." lanjutnya.

"Ndeeeee."

Changmin melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dalam rumah Jaejoong dan meminta Junsu cepat membuka kuenya. Selain takut cake-nya meleleh, juga karena ia sudah sangat lapar, atau memang selalu lapar. Junsu pun membuka kotak kue itu dan memotongnya tanpa menaruh lilin terlebih dahulu karena kue itu hampir tak berbentuk karena sebagian es krimnya meleleh.

"Waaah.. sudah ada tamu ternyata." Ujar Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil membawa 2 kantung plastik besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Chunnie…"

Junsu menghampiri namjachingunya dan mengambil alih barang bawaannya.

Changmin menatap Yoochun tajam namun terkesan lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit menyipit, "Nugu?" tanyanya.

"Aah, Minnie belum pernah melihatnya, ne. Dan Su-ie jusshi belum cerita padamu. Ini Park Yoochun."

"Jucci jidat lebal ini tidak menyukai eomma Min kan?" Tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Yoochun ini namjachinguku."

"Namjachingu itu apa, Cu-ie jumma?"

"Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Namjachingu itu… seperti appamu pada eommamu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, duckbutt. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya." Kilah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Uuumm.. belalti jucci jidat lebal ini tidak menyukai eomma Min, ne? Kalena cama cepelti appa Min, appa hanya menyukai eomma Min."

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah berpesta hampir seharian ini, kini Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Perkataan Changmin tadi sedikit banyak menyita perhatiannya.

'Apa sebenarnya maumu, Jung Yunho?'

Jaejoong melihat kartu nama di tangannya. Kartu nama yang ternyata ada di dalam kotak kue itu diselipkan oleh Yunho. Disertai dengan beberapa kalimat.

'Aku tau kartu nama yang kemarin aku berikan padamu, kau tinggalkan begitu saja di meja. Karena itu aku memberikannya lagi padamu. Simpan baik-baik, ne?'

"Cih. Andai saja Junsu tidak mengetahui perihal kartu nama ini, aku jadi tidak usah repot menyimpannya. Kalau dia sampai tau aku membuangnya, bisa-bisa telingaku rusak mendengar ocehannya."

"Arrrgggh, Jung Yunhooooo. Kenapa kau muncul lagi dan mengganggu hidupku yang sudah lama tenang sejak kepergianmuuu?"

.

~yunjae~

.

"Huaaaaachiimm.."

Yunho menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku? Apa itu Jaejoong?' batin namja tampan itu ge'er, tak lupa dengan senyum gajenya.

"Appa.. appa cedang cakit, ne? Tadi belcin lalu cenyum-cenyum cendili.." ujar Changmin yang wajahnya sedang belepotan cokelat.

"Aniya, appa sangat sehat kok. Bagaimana tadi pesta di rumah eomma?"

"Cangat menyenangkan, appaaaa…"

"Tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu bolos hari ini, Minnie ah.. Nanti siang atau sore kan masih bisa ke rumah eommamu."

"Aniyooo.. Min ingin menjadi olang peltama yang melayakan ulang tahun eomma."

Yunho lantas tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai di rumahnya dan langsung mengecek ponselnya karena saat di jalan tadi sepertinya ponselnya berbunyi beberapa kali tanda ada sms masuk.

"Ada 6 pesan masuk. Dari Junsu.. lalu..", Jaejoong meng-_scroll_ layar _touchscreen _ponselnya ke bawah, "sisanya dari Hyunjoong? Untuk apa ia mengirimiku sms sebanyak itu?" kaget dan bingung Jaejoong ketika melihat ada 5 pesan masuk dari Hyunjoong.

Masih dalam kebingungannya, Jaejoong membuka pesan masuk dari Junsu dan membacanya, "Hyung, maaf malam ini sepertinya aku tidak pulang. Ada urusan mendadak.."

Ia lalu membuka pesan masuk dari Hyunjoong dan membacanya, " 'Jae'… lalu 'aku lihat hari ini kau seperti kurang sehat'… 'saat aku berniat mengantarmu ke rumah, kau malah sudah pulang duluan'… 'Jae?'… 'kenapa belum dibalas? Kau kan yang tercepat dalam mengetik pesan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?' … orang ini ada-ada saja."

Jaejoong sedikit mendesah heran lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamunya. Mengambil posisi bersandar yang nyaman lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Hyunjoong, 'Nan gwenchana, Hyunjoong ah. Mianhae, aku baru membuka pesanmu.'

Setelah mengklik tombol 'send', tiba-tiba Jaejoong diserang sakit kepala yang sungguh hebat.

"Arrgh.. kepalaku sakit sekali. Padahal tadi aku merasa baik-baik saja, sepertinya benar kata Hyunjoong."

Jaejoong bangkit untuk mengambil minum namun segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi sofa karena tiba-tiba dia limbung.

"Gawat.. berdiri pun sulit." Lirih Jaejoong yang masih mencoba untuk bangkit.

Jaejoong berhasil bangkit namun berjalan tertatih. Ia mengelap peluh yang sedari tadi menetes, "Keringatku banyak sekali.. Jangan-jangan aku demam?"

BRUUK

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia membuka kontak dalam ponsel yang masih digenggamnya lalu menelepon nomor Yunho yang sudah ia simpan. Ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa tangannya secara refleks menelepon Yunho. Tak lama, terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang telepon, 'Yoboseyo..'

"Y.. Yu.. Yun.."

Yunho yang mengenali suara si penelepon lantas terkejut, 'Jae? Waeyo? Ada sesuatu terjadi padamu?'

"…"

'Jae? Gwenchanayo? Jawab aku, Jae..'

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Jaejoong dan Yunho pun memutuskan menuju rumah Jaejoong yang ia ketahui alamatnya dari 'mata-mata'nya. Dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam ia lajukan mobilnya berharap tak terlambat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Jae, bertahanlah.. aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah 20 menit perjalanannya dari kantor, Yunho telah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Segera ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah eomma dari anaknya itu karena pintu tidak dikunci.

Panik langsung menimpa Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong tergeletak begitu saja dengan banyak keringat bercucuran.

"Omooo.. badannya panas sekali." Pekik Yunho saat menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong untuk membawanya ke mobil audi hitamnya.

Setelah menidurkan Jaejoong di kursi penumpang belakang dan memastikan Jaejoong tidak akan jatuh, namja bermata bak musang itu segara melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Seoul.

.

~yunjae~

.

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya karena merasa silau akibat cahaya matahari pagi dan perlahan-lahan namja cantik itu membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja selesai membuka semua gorden di jendela ruang rawat VIP yang Jaejoong tempati sekarang.

"Sudah pagi?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan suara seraknya.

"Ne. Kemarin sore kau pingsan karena demam tinggi dan efek dari obat demam tinggi itu sepertinya lumayan karena kau tidur hampir 12 jam."

"Kau rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah kesini."

"Aku sejak kemarin disini dan menungguimu."

Jaejoong sedikit terpana lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Yunho lagi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus ditunggui."

"Mian. Aku tak bermaksud menganggapmu anak kecil. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau tak perlu menungguiku lagi."

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tenang untuk pergi sekarang. Aku ada meeting jam 10 nanti. Setelah meeting, aku akan kembali kesini dan membawa Changmin. Anak itu pasti juga mengkhawatirkanmu dan ingin tau keadaanmu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Yunho tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Namja tampan itu beranjak pergi namun tertahan langkahnya karena suara Jaejoong.

"Yunho-sshi.. gomawo." Ujar Jaejoong yang masih tak menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Tak perlu sungkan.", kemudian segera melesat pergi.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Eommaaaa…"

Jaejoong menoleh pada asal suara.

"Eomma… eomma cakit apa? Cudah cembuh belum? Cudah makan dan minum obat?" Tanya Changmin beruntun dengan suara khas 9 oktafnya.

"Changminnie.. pelankan suaramu. Tidak boleh berisik di rumah sakit dan eommamu pasti terganggu."

"Nde, appa.. eomma cudah cembuh?" Tanya Changmin lagi namun volume suaranya sudah diturunkan.

"Kalau sudah sembuh, aku tidak dirawat." Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Pacti kalena eomma belum minum obat makanya belum cembuh.."

"Sok tau kau, bocah.."

Dibalas ketus seperti itu oleh eommanya membuat Changmin cemberut dan menatap appanya seperti meminta penjelasan mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu.

Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan Changmin pun berujar, "Mungkin eommamu butuh istirahat, Minnie.. jadi tak ingin diajak bicara."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk lucu lalu beranjak dari sisi ranjang Jaejoong dan menghampiri appanya yang sedang mengeluarkan buah-buahan dari kantong plastik.

"Appa.. Min mau jeluuuk.."

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 8 buah jeruk tadi di mobil, Minnie sayang.."

"Aaah appaaaa, Min mauu.."

"Ne, ne, ambillah.."

Changmin mengambil sebuah jeruk yang diberikan Yunho lalu menghampiri Jaejoong lagi.

"Eomma, Min bica buka jeluk cendili lho, tidak ucah dibantu appa.." ujar Changmin sambil menunjukkan buah jeruk di tangannya dan membukanya di depan Jaejoong.

KLEK

Pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong terbuka dan menampakkan Junsu bersama namjachingunya, Yoochun.

"Hyuuung… kau sakit, eoh? Kenapa baru menghubungiku hari ini? Kemarin kan aku bisa meninggalkan urusanku untuk membawamu berobat dan menjagamu." Seru Junsu yang baru datang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong.

"Appaa.. tadi Min tidak boleh belicik, tapi Cu-ie jumma belicik cekali. Membuat telinga Min cakit."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi celoteh anaknya, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Eh? Yunho hyung? Kau yang membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, ne? Gomawo.." ucap Junsu sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Junsu yah. Sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan ini." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap Junsu kemudian mata sipitnya beralih menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum padanya, namun Yoochun malah membalas dengan picingan mata dan ekspresi datar.

"Tuan Jung Yunho, dokter memanggil Anda." Ujar suster yang tiba-tiba datang.

.

~yunjae~

.

Setelah dokter memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong sudah bisa pulang hari ini, namja tampan itu keluar dari ruang dokter dan bertemu Yoochun yang memang sengaja menghampirinya.

"Tuan Jung, katakan saja sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Eh, Yoochun ah.. Kau.. bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Tak usah pura-pura. Katakan apa tujuanmu datang lagi ke kehidupan Jae hyung? Kau ingin mengganggunya lagi?!"

"A.. aku tidak ada pikiran seperti itu, Yoochun ah.. Sungguh."

"Jangan bohong!", Yoochun mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho, "Kau mendapat kenikmatan, bahkan anak darinya. Namun kau malah memisahkannya dengan anak itu, satu-satunya kerabat yang sedarah yang ia punya. Sekarang saat hidupnya sudah tenang, kau ingin memporak-porandakannya kembali?!"

"Ya Yoocuhn ah.. hentikan!" seru Junsu yang baru saja datang ke hadapan 2yu.

"Kau manfaatkan bocah itu untuk mendapatkan simpati Jae hyung agar kau bisa menghancurkan hidupnya lagi kan?!"

"Park Yoochun, hentikan kubilang. Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Changmin. Walaupun aku belum tau motif sebenarnya Yunho hyung berbuat baik pada Jae hyung, tapi tidak sepantasnya kau berbuat begini."

Mendengar perkataan Junsu barusan, Yoochun melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Yunho kemudian berlalu meninggalkan HoSu.

"Mianhae, Yunho hyung."

"Gwenchana, Junsu yah."

"Tapi jangan kira aku tadi membelamu, ne. Sesungguhnya aku juga belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun; menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, tapi kalau kecurigaanku dan Yoochun sampai benar, kau benar-benar tak akan kumaafkan."

"Su-ie.. gawat. Jae hyung mencoba melakukan bunuh diri." Panik Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapan HoSu.

"MWO?!" kaget Junsu dan Yunho bersamaan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3-Remember

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Remember

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: untuk chapter ini aja M

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG

a/n: Chapter ini seluruhnya flashback dan lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jadi saya harap readers tidak bosan.

.

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Remember]

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aku terus menatap ponselku menunggu sms, telepon, atau apapun itu menunggu kabar darinya, namjachinguku. Yeah, namjachingu… aku seorang gay. Malam ini kami akan merayakan anniversary kami yang keempat dengan memberikan diriku seutuhnya padanya. Kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang kumaksud dengan 'memberikan diriku seutuhnya padanya'.

Empat tahun.. waktu yang tidak singkat bukan? Dan Appaku sama sekali belum mengetahui hubungan ini. Alasannya tentu saja karena pasangan gay masih merupakan hal tabu di negara ini, dan appaku sangat menentang hal itu.

Hhhh.. andai saja eomma masih ada. Beliau pasti akan mengizinkan hubunganku. Eomma.. apa kau bahagia di atas sana? Kuharap begitu… Bogoshipda.. Jeongmal..

Ah kenapa jadi mellow begini? Aku seharusnya bahagia malam ini.. tapi kenapa dia belum datang jugaaaaa?

Aku mengacak rambut sedikit frustasi, tapi setelah itu kurapikan kembali karena aku harus berpenampilan baik di depannya.

Sambil menunggunya, aku minum saja.

Jaejoong POV end

.

~yunjae~

.

CKLEK

'Ada yang datang.. itu pasti Wonnie..' batin Jaejoong yang kini masih dalam keadaan berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Kali ini namja ya.." Gumam namja tampan bermata bak musang yang baru saja memasuki kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho-si namja tampan itu menyewa para gadis untuk memberinya kenikmatan selama semalam. Agak terkejut juga ketika yang ia lihat justru namja. Seharusnya temannya sang penyedia layanan memberitahunya, 'Mungkin dia lupa' pikirnya. 'Yah tak masalah, asal ia bisa memuaskanku malam ini.'

Jaejoong yang ingin menghampiri seseorang yang disangka namjachingunya itu mencoba bangkit, 'Akh, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Rasanya aku hanya minum 5 botol tadi.'

"Sudahlah, kau berbaring saja. Biar aku yang 'bekerja keras' malam ini." Kata namja tampan itu disertai senyum –lebih tepatnya seringai.

Yunho tak menyangka ada namja secantik itu, ditambah dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya membuat orang yang sedang mencoba berbaring kembali itu terlihat.. err menggairahkan, hingga dapat Yunho rasakan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat.

"Salam kenal. Aku Jung Yunho. Namamu?" sapa Yunho sambil membuka satu per satu helai pakaian yang membalut Jaejoong. Sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi sepertinya papi kita.

"Siwonnie, kau mabuk, eoh? Aku ini namjachingumu, Jaejoong. Masa masih bertanya? Dan aku sudah menunggumu lama di sini untuk merayakan 4th anniversary kita." Ujar Jaejoong yang agak sedikit mendesah karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang Yunho layangkan padanya.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit tadi. Justru kau yang sedang mabuk berat", ujar Yunho sambil menyentil hidung Jaejoong gemas, "lihat saja tadi kau sampai sulit untuk bangun. Dan.. panggil aku 'Yunnie' saat kita bercinta, ne?"

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti tapi ia tetap melakukan apapun yang Yunho katakan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Masih ia rasakan sedikit pusing pada kepalanya. Namja cantik itupun menolehkan kepalanya pada gundukan di sebelah kirinya. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya hilang kala Jaejoong menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Orang yang merupakan gundukan itu seketika membelalakkan matanya dan mengusap-usap kedua telinganya, "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik…" ujarnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku kan sudah memperkenalkan diri semalam. Aku Jung Yunho dan kau Jaejoong kan?"

'Semalam?' Jaejoong mencoba membuka kembali ingatannya apa yang terjadi semalam, namun mungkin karena terlalu memaksakan diri, tiba-tiba sakit kepala yang hebat menderanya.

"Untuk apa.. kau datang kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti lirihan.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang menyewa dirimu untuk memuaskanku semalam."

Seketika Jaejoong melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan berteriak sejadinya, "MWOOO?!"

"Ish.. kau berisik sekali. Tak bisakah untuk tak berteriak?" erang Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam mencoba meredam keterkejutan dan kebingungannya, "Oke. Sepertinya hal ini harus diluruskan…"

Jaejoong diam sejenak yang mengundang tatapan dari Yunho meminta si cantik melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku.. Jaejoong ingin merayakan 4th anniversary ku bersama namjachinguku, Siwon. Ia yang memesan tempat ini dan menyuruhku datang. Tapi semalam kau menghancurkan acara kami dengan tanpa izin masuk kesini."

"Hee?", Yunho makin bingung dengan penjelasan yang didengarnya, lalu ia bertanya, "Ini kamar nomor 106 kan?"

"Aniya. Ini kamar nomor 109." Jawab Jaejoong namun tanpa ekspresi. Harusnya namja cantik itu marah atau semacamnya, tapi otaknya yang stadium 1 sepertinya membuatnya terlambat menyadari situasi.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar dan melihat nomor yang tertera di sana.

'Gawat, aku salah kamar.'

Akhirnya namja tampan itu pun berlari meninggalkan hotel itu. Rasa malu menghinggapinya.

Sementara si cantik yang baru menyadari keadaan bergumam, "Jadi dia salah masuk kamar dan mengira aku adalah orang yang disewanya untuk memuaskannya semalam? Dan dia.. dia merenggut keperjakaanku-eh atau keperawanan ya?" secara ia adalah orang yang dimasuki.

Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan mengejar kemanapun Yunho kabur. Saat namja tampan nan manly itu tertangkap retina matanya, ia segera aja berteriak, "Jung Yunhoooooo, berhenti kau!"

Yunho berbalik dan hendak kabur lagi namun Jaejoong dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah baju namja tampan itu.

"Mau kemana kau, hah? Sudah berbuat tak bertanggung jawab!"

Merasa mereka ada di tempat yang tidak aman untuk membicarakan hal 'pribadi', Yunho menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke tempat sepi.

"Ya! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Ya! Lepaskan aku, mesum!"

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dirasa agak sepi, Yunho melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak malu, eoh dilihat orang?"

"Biar saja semua orang tau kau mesum."

"Yeah.. tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Apa kau bilang? Brengsek.."

BUGH

Yunho mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah Jaejoong, "Kau namja tapi pukulanmu seperti yeoja. Ya! Salahmu sendiri karena tak mengunci pintu."

"Jangan banyak mulut kau! Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja, eoh? Sudah salah tapi tak mau bertanggung jawab!"

Lagi, Jaejoong mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab bagaimana?"

"Bersujud padaku di tengah kerumunan dan mengakui kesalahanmu."

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Pewaris tunggal Jungs Corp tak mungkin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Jangan bermimpi, rakyat jelata! Aku tau kau ingin memerasku dengan membawa-bawa masalah ini kan? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Sebut saja!" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kau.. benar-benar brengsek."

BUGH

Jaejoong memukul Yunho lagi, kali ini pipi kanan namja tampan itu yang jadi sasaran.

"Wah ternyata kau benar namja, pukulanmu cukup menyakitkan juga."

"Jja.. ambillah. Kalau kau butuh uang lagi, datang saja ke kantor utamaku di Gangnam, tapi mungkin aku tak akan sering ada di sana karena aku sangat sibuk. Annyeong.." lanjut Yunho sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar won dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Akh, sial.." geram Jaejoong sambil meninju batang pohon di depannya.

Air bening pun turun dari mata menuju pipinya. Ia menangis, "Pabboya… kenapa malah lemah di saat seperti ini? Hiks.. eomma.."

.

~yunjae~

.

'Mual-mual yang Anda alami akhir-akhir ini saya pastikan karena Anda positif hamil, tuan Kim. Sudah tiga bulan. Ditambah dengan hasil USG yang menunjukkan ada kehidupan di rahimmu. Karena hal ini sangat langka dan membahayakan, tolong Anda benar-benar jaga diri Anda.'

Perkataan uisangnim tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua? Telah ia coba segala cara meyakinkan ini adalah mimpi dan uisangnim hanya bercanda, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Eh? Itu dia namja brengsek itu." Gumam Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri kala menangkap sosok Jung Yunho di jarak 10 meter.

Segera Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, membalikkan tubuh manly itu lalu memberikan bogem pada perutnya. Beruntung Yunho sedang tak bersama pengawalnya sehingga tak ada yang mengganggu 'aktivitas' namja cantik itu.

Terkejut melihat Jaejoong, namja tampan itu segera membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang dirasa sepi, 'orang gila ini pasti akan berkata macam-macam lagi.' Pikirnya.

" Ya! Aku tau kau tidak akan percaya ini, aku dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter." Ujar Jaejoong to the point saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Pppfftt.. hahahahahaha.. kau sakit, eoh? Leluconmu sangat menggelikan tau."

"Aku serius, Yunho-sshi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak ini? Mau mengurusnya?"

"Aku saja tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin aku mengiyakan perkataanmu."

"Terserah kau saja.."

Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi Yunho, bisa gila kalau terus-terusan memberi penjelasan _absurd_ ini, ditambah kepada orang yang sangat keras kepala.

"Tunggu dulu.. apa kau serius?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berbalik menatap Yunho, "Nde."

Yunho menghampiri namja cantik yang sudah hampir menjauh itu kemudian berbungkuk mengelus-elus perut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau itu adalah anakku?"

"Karena aku baru melakukan'nya' denganmu."

"Tapi anak ini akan merusak reputasiku, jadi gugurkan saja." ujar Yunho sambil menegakkan badannya kemudian berlalu, "ini semua, memang kesalahanku. Nah sudah kuakui kesalahanku bukan? Jadi tolong jangan temui aku lagi." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Jaejoong menatap perutnya lalu mengusapnya, "Mian ne, aku tidak bisa membuatmu terus hidup."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Appa.. mianhae."

Jaejoong sedang berlutut di hadapan appanya.

"Kau bukan anakku lagi, Jaejoong ah. Cepat angkat kaki dari rumah ini!"

"Appa, jebal.. appa boleh mengusirku, tapi jangan membenciku, appa." , yang dipanggil 'appa' oleh Jaejoong hanya diam, "appaaa…".

"Ya! Kubilang cepat angkat kaki dari sini. Kau tuli, eoh?!"

"Nde, aku pergi. Mian."

Jaejoong membawa seluruh barang-barang yang bisa ia bawa dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama 23 tahun itu.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tau tujuannya kemana.

"Mungkin aku ke rumah sakit dulu untuk menggugurkan bayi ini." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

GREP

Tiba-tiba dua orang berbadan kekar mengekang pergerakan Jaejoong dan menarik namja cantik itu ke sebuah wagon. Salah satu di antara mereka membekap Jaejoong hingga ia pingsan.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong mngerjap-erjapkan matanya, 'aku sedang dimana?' batinnya saat membuka mata ia tak mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Kau.. benar mengandung anak Yunho?" Tanya seorang yeoja separuh baya yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Kau.. siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku eommanya Yunho. Yunho mengalami kecelakaan 2 bulan lalu sehingga ia dinyatakan mandul. Jadi bekerjasamalah denganku untuk menjaga bayi itu agar tetap hidup. Karena hanya dialah penerus keluarga Jung."

"Siapa kau memerintahku seenaknya?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Kalau kau tak mau, appamu akan mati." Ujar yeoja separuh baya itu aka eomma Yunho sambil menunjukkan foto appa Jaejoong.

"Kau.. dasar keluarga Jung brengsek."

"Simpan makianmu itu, rakyat jelata! Atau kau mau aku membuat appamu tersiksa."

Yeoja separuh baya itu melenggang pergi dari hadan Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya.

Jaejoong meninju lemah ranjan yang ditempatinya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

Manik matanya mengeksplor seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada dan senyum tersungging di cherry lipsnya saat melihat jendela yang cukup besar untuk tubuhnya. Jaejoong menghampiri jendela itu berniat kabur namun aksinya tertahan.

"Mau apa kau? Ini lantai 25. Kau mau mati, hah?" Tanya seseorang berbadan kekar yang langsung saja memaksa Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang, "Jangan membuat masalah atau appamu akan mati." Ancamnya.

Setelah 2 bulan berada di tempat itu, Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus kabur sekarang juga.

Di tengah malam menjelang pagi yang sunyi itu Jaejoong mengendap-endap menuju jendela. "Aku bisa pakai bed cover yang diikat memanjang ini untuk menuruni 25 lantai."

SREKK

Jaejoong membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ternyata ruangan yang sudah ditempatinya (baca: mengurungnya) selama 2 bulan ini berada di lantai 2.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Mereka benar-benar penipu."

Jaejoong membuka jendela itu kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya.

"Appa pasti sudah memaafkanku dan mau menerimaku kembali. Ia pasti mau melindungiku dari orang-orang jahat itu."

Jaejoong telah sampai di depan rumahnya namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat ia memutar kenop pintu.

"Kau kemana saja, eoh? Appamu terus memikirkanmu dan mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tak ketemu. Sampai sakit dan 3 hari yang lalu meninggal." Ucap tetangga Jaejoong.

"Kau! Jaga bicaramu!"

BUGH

"Ish.. tak usah memukul bisa kan? Aku serius, kalau kau tak percaya, aku antar ke makam appamu."

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya namun tetap mengikuti kemana tetangganya melangkahkan kaki.

Tak lama mereka sampai di area pemakaman dan Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan makam yang appanya. Namja cantik itu memegangi nisan makam appanya sambil menangis sejadinya.

"Mianhae. Aku sudah coba menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisa. Kau kemana saja, eoh?" ujar tetangga Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap bahu Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pinta Jaejoong dan tetangganya pun mengiyakan lalu pergi menjauh.

"Appa… appa kenapa meninggalkanku? Hiks.. appaaa…huwaaaaaaa.." Jaejoong menangis semakin histeris.

"Ya! Kau ternyata disini, eoh? Menyusahkan saja." ujar seseorang berbadan kekar yang Jaejoong yakini dia adalah orang suruhan keluarga Jung. Orang itu kemudian membekap Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu entah kemana.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kalian.. kalian membuat appa meninggalkanku. Tak cukupkah kalian menyiksaku dengan menyekapku?" Tanya Jaejoong berulang-ulang saat sudah sedikit tenang setelah namja cantik itu mencoba melakukan bunuh diri entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Cukup, Kim Jaejoong! Kutegaskan, appamu mati secara alami, bukan kami yang membunuhnya!" tegas eomma Yunho.

"Ya! Brengsek.. lihat saja nanti saat aku mati.. hidupmu tidak akan tenaaaang.."

Eomma Yunho meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong dan berkata pada dokter di hadapannya, "Tolong tenangkan dia. Hari ini jadwal kelahirannya. Aku ingin bayi itu lahir dengan benar-benar selamat dan tanpa cacat."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek. Aku ingin mati.. mati.. biarkan aku mati!" Jaejoong terus meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari beberapa suster.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Keadaan Anda sudah cukup pulih, tuan Kim. Anda sudah bisa melihat anak Anda di ruangan bayi." Ujar seorang suster yang sedang mengecek tensi Jaejoong, hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang suster pada pasiennya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang.."

"Tapi saya sedang mengecek tekanan darah Anda."

"Ne, ne. cepatlah."

Setelah suster selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bayi.

Di kaca bagian luar yang dapat melihat keadaan di dalam ruang bayi, Jaejoong menempelkan wajahnya dan menatap bayi yang belum ia beri nama itu.

"Aku sudah salah bermaksud melenyapkanmu. Mian ne.. aku janji akan menjagamu dengan baik." Ujar Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

"Kau hanya rakyat jelata, tak mungkin dapat menjaga bayi itu dengan baik. Biar keluarga Jung yang mengurusnya, jadi tolong menghilang dari hadapan kami!" ucap eomma Yunho yang secara tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Jaejoong lalu melenggang pergi.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Jaejoong dan bayinya sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, Jaejoong dipaksa melepaskan gendongan pada bayinya oleh antek-antek keluarga Jung dan akhirnya ia tak pernah lagi melihat anaknya.

TBC

Balasan review

YeChun: sebenernya reviewmu udah saya bales di PM, tp bales lg deh disini, hehe.. Changmin masih TK. Alas an kenapa Jaejoong benci sm Yunho ada di chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

OceanBlue030415: alasan kenapa Jae dingin sama Imin nanti dijelasin di chapter berikutnya. Iya sudah saya bikin summarynya jadi "YUNJAE". Gomawo sudah review ^^

gothiclolita89: makanya ikutin terus fic ini, haha. Plak. Yg terjadi antara Yunjae ada di chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

graxia: yeah juga. _graxia:"ikut-ikut aja lu thor"_.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

alint2709: kenapa bisa pisah, sebenarnya mereka ketemu juga 'kecelakaan'. Lengkapnya baca aja chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Guest: aduuh jadi malu di bilang keren. Andai fic ini beneran keren, haha. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

JJorien: annyeong.. boleh banget ngasih kritik. Alur berantakan? Saya gak ngerti alur berantakan itu kayak gimana.. hehe. Maklum masih newbie.. tapi saya usahakan meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya. Jiaaah… gomawo udah review dan memberi kritik yang membangun. Kalo baca chapter ini dan ada yang kurang sreg, tolong kasih kritik lagi ya, biar saya bisa berubah. (Berubah dikata power ranger). Yeah fighting ^^


	4. Chapter 4-WHY

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – WHY

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – WHY]

.

Seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit yang pintunya setengah terbuka menampakkan keadaan di dalam.

'Jaejoongie?' pikirnya.

Namja itu kemudian memasuki ruang rawat itu, "Jaejoongie?" sapanya dengan menampakkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Seketika Jaejoong menjatuhkan bukunya karena terkejut, "Si.. Siwon ah.."

"Akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Ujar Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Wae?" gumam Jaejoong di pelukan Siwon. Air matanya perlahan menetes.

"Wae? Kenapa saat itu kau tak datang?"

Siwon yang tak mengerti ucapan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja cantik itu penuh tanya, "Saat itu? Aaah.. saat 4th anniversary kita?"

"Kau tau? Karena saat itu kau tidak datang, aku harus mengalami hal buruk!"

"A.. apa maksudmu? Ha.. hal buruk apa?"

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Pergilah!"

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon.." melas Jaejoong , tak terasa air mata mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Siwon menghela napas sebentar, "Arraseo. Mianhae.." ujarnya kemudian menunduk dan berlalu pergi.

"Hiks… Appa.."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras, teringat kejadian-kejadian yang dulu menimpanya.

Changmin yang baru saja bangun tidur, segera menghampiri Jaejoong, "Eomma.. waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya tak menatap Changmin. Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau buah yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjangnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Eo.. eomma.. picau itu untuk apa?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, malah menutup pintu dengan kamar mandi dengan keras dan mengunci dirinya di dalam sana.

Changmin yang melihat Yoochun yang baru memasuki ruangan segera berseru, "Jucciiiii! Eomma..", sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun heran.

"Eomma tadi membawa picau dan macuk ke dalam."

"Mwo?!", kaget, Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Changmin lakukan, menggedor-gedor pintu, "Hyung.. hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan? Hyung, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan pisau itu!".

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, bahkan tak terdengar suara apapun di dalam, "Hyung, jawab aku!"

"Aiissh..kudobrak saja pintunya."

BRAKK

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga, menampakkan Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

"Huweeeee… eommaaaaa…"

Yoochun segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan memangkunya, "Hyung.. gawat. Denyut nadinya lemah."

Namja berjidat lebar itu menidurkan Jaejoong di ranjangnya lalu segera pergi ke ruang dokter. Memberitahu Junsu lalu memanggil dokter. Tiga orang disana bersama Yoochun segera berlari menghampiri ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Sesampainya disana, Yunho menggendong Changmin yang sedang menangis histeris.

"Kalian semua tunggulah di luar." Pinta dokter pada 2yuminsu.

.

~yunjae~

.

Dokter dan beberapa suster yang keluar dengan mendorong ranjang beserta Jaejoong di atasnya untuk dibawa ke ruang operasi langsung dihampiri oleh Yoochun dan Junsu dan diberondong pertanyaan, "Uisangnim, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Jae hyung?"

Setelah Jaejoong bersama para suster memasuki ruang operasi, dokter yang masih di luar menahan Yoochun dan Junsu yang ingin ikut masuk dan menatap dua sejoli itu, "Sepertinya pasien mengalami semacam depresi sehingga berbuat di luar akal sehatnya. Kami tim dokter akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Dokter itu menunduk pada Yoosu kemudian masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Appa.. hiks.. eomma kenapa? Kenapa tadi tangan eomma beldalah?"

"Eomma akan baik-baik saja. Uljima…"

"Sebelum eomma macuk kamal mandi, eomma menangic."

Junsu yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Changmin memandang Yoochun penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku datang saat Jae hyung sudah mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi dan saat aku berhasil mendobrak pintunya, Jae hyung sudah tak sadarkan diri dan kedua pergelangannya sudah teriris. Hmm, memang aku melihat sedikit bekas air mata." Jelas Yoochun.

"Minnie.. apa kau membuat eommamu menangis?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Min balu caja bangun tidul dan eomma cudah menangic, appa.."

Semua terdiam. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kecuali Changmin, bocah 5 tahun itu masih saja menangis. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi menghampiri 2yuminsu.

"Ma.. maaf.. aku Siwon."

Pernah mendengar nama itu, Yunho memandang Siwon tajam menunggu namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku namjachingunya Jaejoong.."

Yoochun dan Junsu yang pernah diceritakan oleh Jaejoong masa lalunya namun tak mengetahui nama Siwon lantas saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya menatap Siwon tajam, berbeda dengan Yunho yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya merasa sudah mendapat jawaban atas apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku mendengar apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan. Aku tadi datang ke ruang rawatnya dan langsung memeluknya.. lalu ia berkata mengenai hal buruk di masa lalu. Aku tidak tau hal buruk apa itu tapi itu pasti karena salahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Pukul aku sesuka kalian." Jelas Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Jadi dia menangis karena teringat masa lalu.." lirih Junsu.

Yoochun menarik Siwon ke pojok koridor yang sepi dengan mencengkeram kerah kemeja namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Chunnie..!" seru Junsu sambil menghampiri Yoochun yang sepertinya akan meledak.

"Chunnie.. kumohon. Jangan memukulnya! Ia sudah meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah. Lepaskan saja dia…"

Yoochun melepas cengkeramannya, "Tolong jangan muncul lagi di hadapan Jae hyung!" kemudian berlalu kembali ke depan ruang operasi.

"Yoochun ah, Junsu yah.. aku pulang dulu. Changmin sepertinya sangat lelah. Aku akan mengistirahatkannya di rumah lalu kembali kesini."

"Maaf tapi tidak perlu, Yunho hyung. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan Jae hyung lakukan ketika melihatmu dalam keadaan depresinya akan masa lalu. Aku mohon jangan muncul di hadapannya sebelum keadaan benar-benar membaik." Pinta Junsu.

"Arraseo. Mianhae.."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho yang sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya tiba-tiba dipegang bahunya oleh seseorang. Namja bermata musang itupun menoleh, "Siwon-sshi.."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Aku menidurkan anakku dulu ne di mobil."

"Nde."

"Bicara di sini saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku harus segera membawa anakku ke rumah. Dia lelah sekali." Ujar Yunho setelah menidurkan Changmin di jok mobilnya dan kini sedang berdiri di sisi mobilnya berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Dari pembicaraan kalian, aku menyimpulkan kalau anakmu menyebut Jaejoong 'eomma'. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Ne, dia memang anakku dan Jaejoong. Saat perayaan anniversarymu dengannya, aku salah masuk ke kamar hotelnya dan terjadilah semua itu. Sudah cukup kan? Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.."

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di bangku kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Siwon dengan banyak pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di benak namja tampan berlesung pipi itu.

TBC

a/n: aaaarrggh, saya baru sadar di chapter kemarin banyak banget kesalahan yang fatal. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya ngetik pas lagi sakit (minta pembelaan ceritanya, hehe). Saya ingin mengeditnya tapi takut alur yang udah berantakan, malah ancur. Jadi maafkan kesalahan saya ya (pasang puppy eyes). Nah ini balasan review:

gothiclolita89: iya, emaknya Yunho emang jahat banget di sini. Bakar yuk rame". Haha, plakk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunHolic: iya emang tuh jahat banget yak. Gwaenchana, lebih baik telat daripada gak sama sekali (sok bijak, hehe). Gomawo udah pollow dan gomawo reviewnya^^

JJorien: yap yap yap.. saya suka kok disampahin(?)… soal alur kecepetan, saya juga merasa begitu.. mau diedit, tapi bingung akhirnya biarin aja deh, gak tau harus digimanain lagi, hah plakk. Ini siwon muncul di sini. Sebenernya mau nongolin di chapter kemarin tapi bingung mau taro mana, jadi saya skip aja daripada alur tambah kacau. Nah soal pakai baju itu saya bener-bener lupaaaa. Gomeeeeeeen… ini fatal banget pasti :'( anggep aja mereka udah berpakaian lengkap lagi sebelum bangun bobo (haha, maksa). Saya suka kamu banyak ngomong kok (halah).. yes, hwaiting! Gomawo reviewnya^^

munayume: sebenernya Jaejoong gak benci sm Changmin. mama Yunho masih hidup^^. Kehidupan sesudah itu akan dibahas sedikit demi sedikit di chapter berikutnya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Clein cassie: yap kau benar. Jaejoong gak benci sama Changmin sebenernya. Dia emang marah banget sama keluarga Jung tp bukan Cuma itu alasan Jae jadi benci sama Minnie.. gomawo reviewnya^^

meybi: iya. Gomen.. saya akan berusaha meningkatkan tulisan saya lagi supaya semua kesalahan bisa sedikit-sedikit dihilangkan. Jae jangan mati doong, nanti Yunho mendua *eh menduda maksudnya, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	5. Chapter 5-Rumor

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Rumor

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Rumor]

.

CKLEK

Aku memasuki kamar malaikat kecilku, Jung Changmin. Anak yang sangat hiperaktif dan sedikit usil ini benar-benar seperti malaikat saat tidur seperti ini. Aku membelai-belai rambutnya pelan. Ia sedikit melenguh akibat cubitan yang baru saja kuberikan pada pipi tembamnya. Segera aku melepas cubitanku dan membelai-belai kembali rambut hitamnya menenangkannya. Ingin menikmati pemandangan damai ini lebih lama walau sebenarnya sudah waktunya anak ini bangun.

_Aku yang baru saja pulang kantor sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba eomma memberiku bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas. _

"_Eo.. eomma.. ini apa?" _

"_Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Yunho. Dia anakmu dari Kim Jaejoong kan? Kau salah jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari eomma." _

"_Ta.. tapi apa maksudnya?" _

"_IQ__-mu berapa, eoh? Berpikirmu lambat sekali. Tentu saja kau harus merawatnya karena ia pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung. Kau kan tidak bisa punya anak lagi." _

"_Ba..bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong?" _

"_Tentu saja dia sudah kubereskan. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya setelah mengambil anak itu, tapi kurasa ia tak akan hidup lama karena depresi. Sudah cukup untuk membalas perbuatannya yang memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan banyak uang." _

"_Arraseo.." _

_Aku meninggalkan eomma begitu saja walau ku tau eomma masih akan berbicara-yang menurutku tidak penting. _

'_Apa Kim Jaejoong memang harus menderita seperti yang eomma katakan? Kupikir akulah yang seharusnya mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan.' _

_Di kamarku, aku mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dengan masih menggendong bayi yang diberikan eomma padaku tadi. _

'_Anak ini benar-benar perpaduanku dengannya… yeah, walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan namja cantik itu, entah kenapa aku sangat mengingat wajahnya… kuberi nama siapa anak ini? Hmmm.. Changmin sepertinya bagus.. dan aku suka nama itu.' _

_Kutatap bayi dalam gendonganku lekat. Kutelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya dengan jariku. Melihat wajah damai ini, aku sampai heran pada diri sendiri karena sempat berpikir untuk tidak memberinya kehidupan. _

"_Jung Changmin, maafkan appa. Appa janji akan menebus semua kesalahan appa padamu, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa appa." _

_Sangat kekanakan, aku kaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya. Membuat janji seumur hidup yang aku pastikan tidak akan kuingkari. _

"..ppa.. appa.."

"Eh? Minnie ah? Sudah bangun, eoh?"

Anak itu mengangguk lucu, "Appa cedang apa dicini?"

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu. Hal yang biasa appa lakukan setiap pagi." Jawabku.

"Tapi biacanya appa cudah belpakaian lapih."

"Appa baru akan ke kantor nanti siang.."

Changmin segera berdiri dan menarik lenganku, "Kalau begitu Min pagi ini ingin dimandikan dan dipakaikan baju oleh appa."

"Roger." Ujarku sambil memasang pose hormat.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memandikan dan memakaikan bajunya karena Changmin memang bukan anak yang susah diatur. Kini aku sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Appa.. Min juga ingin diantalkan oleh appa.. ne?"

Aku mengacungkan jempol padanya, "Arraseo, malaikat kecilku.."

Dddrrtt.. dddrrttt..

Ada panggilan masuk ke ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapaku setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Gawat, tuan muda. Seluruh headline majalah bisnis bahkan surat kabar berisi berita Anda. Tertulis seperti 'Jung Yunho direktur muda yang ternyata sudah mempunyai anak.', 'Belum menikah, direktur muda Jung Yunho akui sudah memiliki anak dengan seseorang berinisial J.', 'Siapa itu Jaejoong? Orang yang belakangan diketahui merupakan ibu dari anak Jung Yunho sang direktur muda', dan beberapa judul lainnya yang intinya sama. Bagaimana ini, tuan muda?' jelas sekretaris Nam dari seberang telepon.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Apalagi ini? Bagaimana bisa aku berdamai dengan Jaejoong setelah berita ini tersebar dan pasti mencemari nama baiknya.

BRAKK

Belum hilang keterkujatan akan hal yang disampaikan sekretarisku, aku dikejutkan kembali oleh eommaku yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar.

"Ya! Jung Yunho..! Masalah apalagi yang kau buat, hah? Berita tentangmu sudah beredar dimana-mana, bahkan acara pagi ini memberitakannya." Seru eomma dengan suara lantang.

Aku segera membawa Changmin keluar, mengunci eomma di kamar. Meskipun dia eommaku, tapi sudah sangat keterlaluan jika berbicara dengan nada seperti itu di hadapan anak berumur 5 tahun.

Di pintu depan dimana Yoona-baby sitter Changmin sudah menunggu. Setiap hari memang yeoja ini yang mengurus Changmin dan mengantarkannya ke TK.

Aku berjongkok menyamai tubuhku dengan tinggi badan Changmin, "Mianhae, sepertinya kau diantarkan oleh Yoona jumma lagi hari ini. Appa ada urusa mendadak."

"Allaceo, appa. Kajja, jumma."

Aku menatap kepergian Changmin dan Yoona. Aku tau, sangat tau.. anak itu pasti sedih tapi disembunyikannya.

Teringat akan eomma, aku segera kembali ke kamar Changmin-tempat aku mengurung eomma tadi.

CKLEK

"Ya! Beraninya kau Jung Yunho!"

"Mianhae, eomma. Tapi memang tidak seharusnya eomma bersuara keras di depan anak beumur 5 tahun. Itu akan mengganggu psikisnya dan akan berakibat tidak baik."

"Kau mengurung eommamu hanya demi bocah itu?"

"Eomma sendiri kan yang mengatakan padaku untuk merawat anak itu karena ia pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung." Kukatakan 9 kata terakhir dengan sedikit penekanan.

Eomma memijit-mijit pelipisnya, "Kau benar-benar.. selalu saja melawan. Eomma tidak mau tau, siang ini jam 1 kita adakan konferensi pers."

BRAKK

Eomma berlalu pergi sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

~yunjae~

.

Di depan kantor utama Yunho sudah dipenuhi ratusan wartawan yang ingin meminta kejelasan mengenai berita yang beredar. Tak hanya disitu, di semua kantor cabang perusahaan Jung dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bertugas mencari berita terpanas itu.

Sepertinya sulit bagi Yunho untuk memasuki kantornya, sehingga direktur utama Jungs Corp itu memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi.

'Untung saja tidak ada wartawan yang mengikuti mobilku.' Batin Yunho.

"Yoochun ah.." panggil Yunho pada seseorang yang diyakininya Yoochun yang sedang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Yoochun menoleh dan memicingkan mata. Menyadari itu Yunho, orang yang ingin sekali dihajarnya pagi ini karena berita tidak menyenangkan yang tersebar, ia berdiri dengan angkuh menunggu Yunho menghampirinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoochun ketus saat Yunho sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui berita yang sudah beredar."

Yoochun hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat.

"Ja.. jaejoong sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Kau ingin Jae hyung mengetahuinya dan mengalami depresi lagi begitu? Maaf tapi kau harus simpan keinginan busukmu itu karena Jae hyung belum sadar."

"Jaejoong belum sadar? Apa keadaannya parah?"

"Yeah.. dan kau mau membuatnya lebih menderita dengan menyebarkan berita buruk itu."

"A.. aku tidak…"

"Yunho hyung… aku sudah mempercayaimu tapi kau mengkhianatinya. Aku sungguh kecewa.." ujar Junsu yang baru saja datang ke hadapan 2yu.

"Su.. kujelaskan dulu. Aku juga kaget saat mendengar kabar itu. Sungguh, bukan aku yang berada di balik ini semua. Aku juga korban. Percayalah!"

Junsu berpikir sebentar kemudian berujar, "Arraseo. Kucoba untuk percaya lagi padamu."

Tanggapan setuju dari Junsu mengundang protesan dari Yoochun, "Ya! Su-ie.. kau terlalu baik padanya."

"Gwaenchana, Chunnie. Orang baik pasti menang."

"Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo. Akan kujaga baik-baik kepercayaan kalian berdua."

"Hanya Junsu yang percaya padamu, aku tidak.." ketus Yoochun.

Junsu mendeathglare namjachingunya itu, "Chunnie…"

"Aaah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan dengan kalian. Mungkinkah Jaejoong punya musuh? Atau ada orang yang membencinya? Karena keluargaku sudah benar-benar merahasiakan ini semua."

"Aniya. Jae hyung orang baik, musuhnya hanya keluargamu." Jawab Yoochun.

"Mungkinkah ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita saat di depan ruang operasi Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Siwon?" tebak Yoochun.

"Aah, saat aku di parkiran mobil ia memang menanyakan soal itu padaku, mungkinkah?"

"Memang ada kemungkinan. Tapi kita tak bisa sembarangan menuduh tanpa bukti. Dan kau juga termasuk tersangka." Tunjuk Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku. Aku pasti akan mengklarifikasi masalah ini. Terima kasih kalian mau bekerja sama. Aku permisi."

Setelah membungkukkan badan, Yunho berlalu pergi dari hadapan Yoosu.

Sambil berjalan menuju parkiran, Yunho mnekan layar ponselnya menghubungi seseorang, "Sekretaris Nam, aku ingin kau menyelidiki orang bernama Siwon dan berikan nomornya yang bisa dihubungi padaku secepatnya.

KLIK . Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalah ini. Mau kalian paksa aku bicara, aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena tak ada yang harus kukatakan ataupun kuakui." Jelas Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa saat kalian menjalin hubungan, Jaejoong menyakitimu sehingga kau punya dendam padanya?" Tanya Yunho.

Kini direktur muda itu bersama beberapa bawahannya sedang menginterogasi Siwon.

"Aku tak pernah punya dendam padanya, sungguh. Aku justru sangat mencintainya, bahkan sampai sekarang."

DEG

Hati Yunho sedikit berdesir mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau tak datang?"

"Ibuku sakit dan sialnya saat itu ponselku rusak sehingga aku tak dapat memberitahunya kalau aku tidak akan datang."

"Kau bisa pinjam ponsel teman atau saudaramu."

"Aku tidak sempat berpikir kesana. Aku sangat panik saat itu. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang hanya punya ayah, ibuku adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong, tapi rasa cintaku padanya dan pada ibuku bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibandingkan. Siapapun akan lebih memilih ibu mereka apalagi jika hanya itulah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki."

"Nde, kau benar."

"Setelah ibuku kembali sehat, aku mencarinya tapi ayahnya meninggal dan Jaejoong tidak tinggal di rumahnya lagi. Tidak ada yang tau dia kemana. Bahkan tetangganya bilang, ia sempat tidak ada kabar padahal ayahnya sakit. Aku terus berusaha mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena itu saat bertemu dengannya kemarin, aku senang sekali dan langsung memeluknya. Tapi ternyata aku membuat kesalahan."

"Ehmm.. tuan muda. Maaf, sebentar lagi jam 1, waktu untuk melakukan konferensi pers." Sela sekretaris Nam di tengah pembicaraan direkturnya bersama Siwon.

"Arraseo. Siwon-sshi, aku permisi dulu. Kalau kau punya petunjuk atau apapun tentang masalah ini, hubungi aku." Ujar Yunho sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada Siwon kemudian berlalu pergi bersama bawahannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Di dalam aula besar sudah dipenuhi wartawan dengan di depan aula tersebut duduk Yunho, ibunya Yunho, dan bawahan-bawahan mereka bersiap akan memulai konferensi pers.

"Selamat siang. Saya Jung Yun Hee, ibu dari Yunho ingin mengklarifikasi mengenai berita yang beredar hari ini yang sangat meresahkan. Saya menyatakan bahwa Yunho belum menikah apalagi mempunyai anak. Dan satupun dari keluarga kami tidak mengenal orang yang berinisial 'J' itu. Saya yakin orang itu yang menyebarkan berita bohong ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari keluarga kami."

"Tapi rekaman perkataan Yunho-sshi yang mengakui hal itu sudah diketahui oleh kami para wartawan." Ujar salah seorang wartawan.

"Rekaman? Coba perdengarkan rekaman itu!" pinta eomma Yunho.

Seorang wartawan yang lain berdiri dengan angkuh dan mengacungkan dengan tinggi _tape recorder _miliknya, lalu dinyalakan alat perekam itu. _"Bicara di sini saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku harus segera membawa anakku ke rumah. Dia lelah sekali."_

"Juga ini.." lanjutnya sambil memperdengarkan rekaman yang lainnya.

"_Ne, dia memang anakku dan Jaejoong. Saat perayaan anniversarymu dengannya, aku salah masuk ke kamar hotelnya dan terjadilah semua itu. Sudah cukup kan? Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.." _

Eomma Yunho sangat terkejut mendengarnya kemudian menatap Yunho tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena perkataanku menimbulkan berita yang tidak menyenangkan. Saya Jung Yunho menyatakan bahwa rekaman itu benar adanya dan saya benar-benar mengatakan hal itu."

Seketika aula besar itu riuh dengan seruan terkejut dari para penghuninya.

"Pabboya. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Jung brengsek itu?" geram Yoochun yang sedang bersama Junsu menyaksikan televisi yang menayangkan acara konferensi pers Yunho.

Junsu tak menanggapi Yoochun, hanya diam menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho dan berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tapi saya mohon tolong hentikan penyebaran berita ini. Saya tak ingin anak dan ibu dari anak saya mengalami hal buruk akibat berita ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat." Lanjut Yunho sambil bersimpuh di hadapan para wartawan.

Yunhee menarik bangun Yunho, "Apa-apaan kau ini, hah? Kau merendahkan keluarga Jung!"

"Eomma.. jebal. Sudahi saja menyiksa Jaejoong. Ia sudah cukup menderita."

"Kau membelanya, huh? Membela namja rendahan yang sudah mencemari nama baik keluarga kita."

"Cukup, eomma. Aku mencintai Jaejoong dan Changmin. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku, eomma."

"Eomma benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Jung Yunho."

PLAKK

Yunhee menampar pipi kanan Yunho kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan aula tempat konferensi pers.

"Maaf atas keributan ini. Saya sudah mengakui semuanya seperti yang kalian inginkan. Jadi saya harap kalian juga mengabulkan keinginan saya untuk tidak mengganggu Jaejoong dan anak saya. Terima kasih."

Acara konferensi pers pun selesai.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Appaaaaaa…" seru Changmin sambil menghampiri appanya yang baru saja pulang.

Yunho berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Changmin lalu mengacak rambut hitam anaknya, "Minnie.. app pulang."

"Nde. Appa, muka appa ada dimana-mana. Min tadi lihat di kolan dan majalah yang telpajang di pinggil jalan."

Agak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya itu. Rumor-rumor tak sedap memang sering menimpanya sebagaidirektur muda yang terkenal, namun Yunho selalu berhasil mengatasinya walaupun kali ini rumor itu cukup sulit juga untuk diatasinya.

"Yeah.. Minnie kan tau appa terkenal."

"Tapi ada nama eomma juga. Belalti eomma telkenal ne appa?"

"Tentu saja. kajja appa gendong ke kamarmu."

"Appa, Min ingin beltemu eomma. Ayo kita ke lumah cakit." Ujar Changmin yang berada di gendongan Yunho. Saat ini ayah dan anak ini sedang menuju kamar si tuan kecil.

"Tidak sekarang, Minnie ah."

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya lucu, "Waeyo?" setelah itu ia mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa tak bisa bertemu eommanya hari ini.

"Eomma sedang dirawat oleh dokter. Itu artinya Changmin tidak bisa melihat eomma."

"Campai kapan doktel melawat eomma?"

"Sampai eommamu sembuh, Minnie ah. Karena itu kau harus selalu mendo'akan eomma agar cepat sembuh, arra?"

"Allaceo, appa."

KLAP

Setelah menidurkan Changmin dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya, Yunho dihampiri oleh appanya, "Yunho, appa ingin bicara."

Yunho mengangguk lalu mengikuti appanya berjalan menuju ruang santai yang ternyata disana sudah menunggu, Yunhee, eomma dari Yunho. Kemudian ayah dan anak itu mengambil tempat duduk saling menghadap dengan appa Yunho berada di samping Yunhee..

"Marahi saja dia, yeobo. Dia memang benar-benar sudah melakukan hal yang membuat keluarga Jung malu." Seru Yunhee.

"Kau diamlah. Yunho, sekarang jelaskan pada appa semua yang terjadi." Pinta appa Yunho tegas.

"….. Setelah melihat apa yang dialami Jaejoong, aku merasa bahwa akulah yang salah." Yunho menceritakan bagaimana masalahnya dan Jaejoong. "Karena itu kemarin aku mengatakan hal itu. Maaf jika perkataanku tidak berkenan bagi appa. Tapi aku mencintai Jaejoong dan Changmin, appa. Aku ingin melindungi mereka. Aku…"

"Cukup. Aku sudah mengerti. Baiklah, lakukan hal yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan selama itu tidak merugikan bagi asset keluarga Jung." Ujar appa Yunho.

"Gomawo, appa."

.

~yunjae~

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, meski berita mengenai Yunho masih menjadi topik hangat di beberapa majalah dan surat kabar namun jumlahnya semakin hari semakin sedikit. Dikarenakan peryataan Yunho yang menjelaskan semuanya secara terang-terangan sehingga sebagian wartawan menganggap tidak akan menjadi berita yang seru.

Di sisi lain, bocah imut bernama Changmin sedang merengut karena sudah 2 minggu ini ia tidak bertemu eommanya-padahal ia sangat rindu.

"Minnie.."

"Appa, pulangnya cepat."

"Ne. appa ingin mengajakmu ke rumah sakit untuk menemui eomma."

Mata Changmin berbinar, "Jinjja?"

"Nde."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita belangkat cekalang, appa."

"Mandi dulu, sayang."

"Nanti caja, apaaa. Min cudah kangen eomma."

"Hmm kalau Minnie nakal, appa tidak ingin mengajakmu menemui eomma."

"Allaceo, Min akan mandi dengan cepat."

Changmin berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya. Tak lama setelah masuk kamar mandi, ia sudah selesai dengan aktivitas membersihkan dirinya dan kini sedang dibantu oleh Yunho memakaikan pakaiannya.

Setelah siap, ayah dan anak itu bertolak menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil. Sesampainya disana, Changmin segera menghambur menuju ranjang Jaejoong.

"Minnie, jangan berisik ne? Eommamu sedang tidur."

"Allaceo, appa." Jawab Changmin dengan berbisik.

Yoochun yang sejak pagi tadi bersama Junsu di ruang rawat Jaejoong mengisyaratkan pada Yunho untuk keluar ruangan. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang tak boleh didengarkan oleh Changmin. Sebelum Yoochun keluar ruangan, Jundu berpesan pada namjachingunya, "Tolong jangan berbuat keributan!" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun.

"Aku kaget saat kau bilang kau mencintai Jae hyung dan akan melindunginya. Kuharap itu bukan semata-mata untuk mendapatkan citra baik." Ujar Yoochun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Yeah.. kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak akan begitu saja percaya. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuktikannya padamu."

"Buktikan pada Jae hyung, bukan padaku."

"Apa itu artinya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku di masa lalu?"

"Bagaimana ya?", Yoochun tersenyum miring lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menepuk pundak namja bermata musang itu, "Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau menyakiti Jae hyung lagi."

Yoochun pun meninggalkan Yunho yang sedikit terkejut namun senang karena ini akan menjadi awal yang baik baginya dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong dan berujar, "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Yoochun ah."

TBC

a/n: chapter ini udah panjang belom? Semoga alurnya gak terlalu berantakan ya. Jangan berhenti kasih kritik ke saya agar saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan^^ ini balasan review:

Clein cassie: alasan Siwon gak dating sudah dijelaskan di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya^^

YunHolic: lho? Jadi YunHolic juga istrinya Jaejoong? Berarti saya istri keberapanya nih? ( saya stress ngarep jadi istri Jaejoong) Hahaha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

gothiclolita89: wah enak tuh saus pedas :3 kamu suka wonjae? Tapi sepertinya saya tak berniat wonjae lanjut, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

muna. yume: chapter ini udah cukup panjang belum? Yap saya akan hati" kok. Gapapa, saya suka kok yang panjang-panjang (lho, jadi ambigu kayaknya, haha). Gomawo reviewnya^^

dachisshi: Annyeooooong.. (kibar" bendera Yunjaeshipper) selamat datang di ff gak mutu ini. Iya Min saya bikin menderita mulu yak disini. Waduh emaknya Yunppa kuning" ngambang dong, haha. Iya ni dilanjut. Seru? Semoga anda bilang seru Cuma untuk menghibur saya, wkwk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

MaxMin: dimaafkan :) chapter ini udah panjang belom? Iya Chami saya bikin menderita disini. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

JJorien: horeeeeee *ikut bersorak.. aduh bener nih tertata alurnya? Bener bagus? Bener suka? Semoga pujian ini gak bikin saya terlena dan chapter ini alurnya juga baik. Jae gk benci sm Cwang kok . apa Jae masih cinta sm Siwon? Tanya sama yg bersangkutan aja. Tapi saya juga berharap sih tidak (haha). Sepertinya akan sulit Yunjae momentnya karena Jaejoong juga masih makan gaji buta di 2 chapter terakhir ini (baca: jarang muncul). Ini udah panjanga belum? Semoga alurnya gk berantakan ya. Siip.. gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: chapter ini apakah sudah panjang dan memuaskan anda? Wkwkwk. Rada ambigu ngomongin puas"an. Gomawo reviewnya^^

meybi: karena aku suka Yunjae, jadi pasti bisa, hoho. (maksa) gomawo reviewnya^^


	6. Chapter 6-Heaven

Title: Ije Mak Shijaktwen Iyagi (The Story Has Just Begun) – Heaven

Genre: Family. Romance.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim (Jung) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, and other.

YunJaeMin family.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. BL. MPREG. typo

Note: Italic = flashback

.

[The Story Has Just Begun – Heaven]

.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada Yunho hyung?" Tanya Junsu lalu menyeruput cappucchino pesanannya. Namja imut itu kini sedang bersama namjachingunya duduk santai di sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat, membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin yang menjaga Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin tau?" Tanya Yoochun balik.

"Tentu saja."

"Yakin?"

"Yaa Chunnie.. jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat katakan!"

Tak menjawab, Yoochun malah memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Junsu, "Poppo.."

"Ish, jangan bercanda, Chunnie." Ujar Junsu sambil mendorong wajah namjachingunya itu.

Yoochun mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut, "Akhir-akhir ini kita sudah terlalu serius, Su-ie. Tak ada salahnya kan kita bersenang-senang sedikit?"

"Makanya cepat jawab sebelum aku serius mengajakmu berkelahi."

"Aaaw, takut.."

Mendapat pelototan dari Junsu, Yoochun segera mengubah ekspresi bodohnya dengan senyum menawan, "Aku hanya memberinya sedikit jalan."

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah mempercayainya?"

"Just a little.."

"Ish, jangan menggunakan bahasa Inggris padaku."

"Neee.. hanya sedikit. Tidak sepertimu yang sepertinya menyerahkaan Jae hyung sepenuhnya pada Jung itu. Boleh kutahu alasanmu kenapa begitu mempercayainya?"

Junsu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, bersiap bercerita panjang lebar sepertinya.

"Sore menjelang malam kala itu, saat aku sedang di jalan pulang kerja, aku melihatnya.." Junsu memulai ceritanya,

"_Itu kan si brengsek Jung Yunho yang Jae hyung ceritakan padaku, untuk apa dia di makam appa Jae hyung?" _

"Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekatinya. Dan aku dikejutkan dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya."

"_Annyeong.. Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku Jung Yunho, pria tak berguna yang hanya menyusahkan hidup orang lain. Aku adalah orang yang telah merebut kesucian putramu, merendahkannya bahkan menuduhnya memanfaatkan kehamilannya untuk mendapatkan hartaku, menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayi kami yang baru-baru ini kutahu menggugurkan bayi akan berdampak buruk bagi yang mengandungnya yang itu sama saja dengan aku menyuruhnya untuk mati, meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, hingga akhirnya kutahu dari sekretaris pribadi sekaligus orang yang paling kupercaya bahwa eommaku telah berbuat buruk padanya, mengurungnya sampai kau pun mati tanpa ada dia di sisimu, memaksanya melahirkan bayi itu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja saat bayi itu sudah lahir." _

"Lalu ia tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.."

"_3 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku salah, aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan." _

"Dan dapat kulihat air matanya keluar setelah berkata itu.. lalu ia bersimpuh.."

"_Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal, ajusshi..berikan aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku. Jebbal.. bantu aku menemukan putramu, ajusshi.. aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menderita lagi. Sungguh.." _

"Air matanya mengalir lebih deras…"

"_Kim Jaejoong, kau dimana? Izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku dan eommaku. Kumohon… Demi Changmin, anak kita.." _

"Kupikir ia melakukannya untuk pencitraan, tapi ternyata tidak. Kulihat sekeliling, tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan dia, bahkan pengawalnya pun tak ada."

"Kapan itu?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun lalu.."

"Lalu saat itu kau menampakkan diri di depannya dan memberitahu keberadaan Jae hyung?"

"Aniya. Aku langsung pulang, bahkan tidak menceritakannya pada Jae hyung. Biarlah ia menemukan Jae hyung dengan usahanya sendiri."

.

~yunjae~

.

Changmin mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam tasnya, "Ini, untuk eomma." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan cookies di sisi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau memberikan makanan seperti itu pada eomma?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Eomma tidulnya lama, pacti caat bangun nanti lapal, jadi Min belikan kue itu cupaya eomma tidak kelapalan."

"Pabboya.. orang sakit mana boleh makan makanan seperti itu." Ujar Yoochun yang baru saja datang bersama Junsu.

"Chunnie, jangan berkata seperti itu pada anak kecil..", Junsu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho, "Hyung, sudah malam, pulanglah. Changmin pasti lelah dan kau juga harus berangkat kerja besok. Terima kasih telah menjaga Jae hyung saat kami pergi."

"Min tidak mau pulang, appaa.. Min mau menunggu eomma bangun."

"Heei, anak appa nakal, eoh? Memangnya Minnie tidak mau sekolah?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu eomma pasti sedih dan tidak mau bangun."

Changmin malah menatap Yunho intens, tak menjawab perkataan Yunho, ia terlalu takut membayangkan eommanya itu tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Min tidak mau eomma cedih."

"Appa senang kau mengerti, kajja appa gendong.. Pamit pada Junsu dan Yoochun jusshi."

"Annyeong, Chun jucci. Annyeong, Cu-ie jumma.." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Pasangan Yoosu itupun membalas lambaian tangan Changmin.

"Yaa.. kenapa Minnie memanggil Junsu jusshi dengan ahjumma, eoh?"

"Gwaenchana, hyung." Ujar Junsu sambil mendekati Changmin yang sedang dalam gendongan Yunho lalu mencubit pipi tembam bocah itu, "Besok kesini lagi, ne."

"Neee, Cu-ie jumma…"

"Kami pulang dulu."

"Ne. Hati-hati hyung."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Uwaaah.. Minnie, kau membawa makanan banyak cekali…" seru seorang bocah teman sebangku Changmin saat melihat isi tas food monster itu.

"Yaa Kyunnie… kenapa makanannya dikelualkan cemua?"

"Ini kan cudah jam ictilahat.. bukannya ini mau Minnie makan cemua?"

"Andweyo..", Changmin memasukkan kembali makanan-makanan itu ke dalam tasnya, "Ini untuk eomma Min yang tidul teluc, cupaya eomma Min tidak kelapalan…"

Teman sebangku Changmin yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' itu memiringkan wajahnya, "Eomma Minnie?", dan dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Apa nanti eomma Minnie akan cepelti eomma Kyu?"

"Eh? Memangnya eomma Kyunnie kenapa?"

"Eomma Kyu waktu itu tidul teluc tapi cetelah itu Kyu tidak pelnah melihat eomma lagi. Kata appa, eomma Kyu ke culga belcama Tuhan…"

"Culga? Apa itu?"

"Appa bilang culga itu tempat yang indah dan eomma Kyu pacti bahagia dicana."

Changmin memperhatikan raut wajah teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya yang berubah sedih itu.

"Padahal Kyu ingin celalu belcama eomma.. tapi kenapa eomma malah ke culga belcama Tuhan?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin ikut memasang tampang muram. Memikirkan apakah eommanya juga akan seperti eomma Kyuhyun.. pergi ke surge bersama Tuhan. Andwae… Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin jika tidak dapat melihat eommanya lagi. Hingga sampai sekarang saat bocah itu sedang duduk manis di mobil bersama ayahnya menuju rumah sakit, hanya wajah Jaejoong yang ada di pikirannya.

"Minnie… waeyo?"

Changmin menengadahkan kepala menatap appanya yang bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa daritadi diam saja, eoh?"

Bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Minnie sakit?"

"Aniyo."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Gwaenchana, appa.."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Eommaa…"

Saat sampai di kamar rawat Jaejoong, Changmin segera menghampiri eommanya yang masih terbaring itu dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi ia hapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir, "Eomma.. apa eomma akan pelgi ke culga belcama Tuhan?"

Changmin mengeluarkan makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam tasnya, "Ini cemua untuk eomma. Cepat bangun dan makan ini, eomma. Cebelum nanti habic dimakan Min.. hiks.. eomma…"

Yunho hanya memperhatikan anaknya dari pintu, tak berani mengganggu 'dialog' Changmin dengan eommanya.

Junsu yang baru saja datang dan hendak masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jaejoong ditahan oleh Yunho, "Kumohon.. biarkan Changmin. Sebentar saja…" dan mendapat anggukan oleh namja imut yang langsung mengerti keadaan itu.

"Memangnya culga ceindah apa? Min belcama eomma itu juga cudah indah kok. Makanya eomma jangan belpikil untuk pelgi ke culga, ne? Min janji akan celalu membuat eomma cenang…"

"Jebbal, eomma.. bangun. Jangan mau diajak ke culga cama Tuhan. Min benal-benal tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"Pabboya.. bocah itu."

"Chunnie? Mengagetkanku saja. Sejak kapan kau disini, eoh?"

"Belum lama. Tadinya aku ingin bertanya kenapa kalian hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu, tapi ternyata sedang melihat anak itu." Ujar Yoochun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang berada di dalam dan tidak menyadari bahwa 'dialog'nya bersama Jaejoong sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

Yunho tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam "Mianhae.." yang walaupun pelan, tetapi dapat didengar oleh Yoosu.

"Katakan langsung saja pada Jae hyung." Ujar Junsu pada Yunho seakan mengerti keinginan namja tampan bermata musang itu, "Aku dan Chunnie akan mengajak Changmin makan di kantin."

"Waah.. Su-ie ku pengertian sekali.", lalu Yoochun menatap Yunho dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kutitip Jae hyung sebentar."

Setelah Junsu mengajak Changmin, Yoosumin pun akhirnya pergi ke kantin meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam tangan putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong erat, "Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali? Seberat itukah beban di pikiranmu?"

Yunho mengambil napas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nde.. pasti sangat berat. Maaf.. mungkin hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan setelah aku membuatmu menderita.. tapi, apa kau akan membenciku selamanya karena ini? Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku? Dan.. apa kau membenci Changmin karena aku?"

Ingatan Yunho kembali pada adegan 'dialog' Changmin dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja terjadi, membuat hati namja tampan itu sedikit pilu.

"Boleh aku memohon padamu.. untuk tidak membenci Changmin juga? Biar aku saja yang menerima akibat dari perbuatanku."

Kembali Yunho menarik napas, namun kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Kim Jaejoong, cepatlah sadar.."

Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup cherry lips itu agak lama, ia benar-benar merindukan namja yang sudah benar-benar merebut hatinya ini.

Setelah Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, namja tampan itu mengelus pipi tirus Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil bergumam, "Saranghae…"

TBC

Balasan review:

JJorien: tambah suka? Aduh terhura *eh terharu maksudnya, hehe. Okee, kutunggu pujiannya di last chap, haha (pengen banget dipuji ceritanya). Horee udah panjang, tapi chap ini pendek lagi, haha.. iya dong, junsu kan angel :3 eeeh, kamu mau gantiin Jaejoong? Ide bagus tuh, tapi saya takut diamuk Yunjaeshipper nanti, haha.. yndeeee, typonya emang banyak banget dan saya baru nyadar setelah baca review -_- mian ne.. sip sip sip.. gomawo ^^

Gothiclolita89: belum panjang? Apalagi chap ini ya? Maaf banget ya, per chapternya aku bikin pendek karena biar sesuai sama subjudulnya (ngeles sebenernya karena ide udah mentok, haha) waah emang pertama kamu kiranya siwon jahat? Kasian dia, Cuma nongol sebentar, masa dibikin jahat juga, kekeke.. iya, saya juga maunya gitu, saya sebel sama dia juga soalnya, haha.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

MaxMin: masih pendek? Apalagi chap ini. Lebih pendek lagi dari chap kemarin -_- mian ne.. iya dong, Yoosu kan ceritanya udah anggep emak Jae sebagai keluarga. Iya masih belum.. mari kita berdo'a ramai-ramai biar emak cepet sadar XD oke ni dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

muna. yume: sip ini dilanjut gomawo reviewnya ^^

YunHolic: Iya tuh. Nih saya udah beli semprotan anti serangga, yuk basmi bersama xD gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Clein cassie: aamiin.. haha. Saya juga berharap begitu, kekeke.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

kimRyan2124: aamiin.. dan semoga di dunia nyata juga begitu gomawo reviewnya ^^

OceanBlue030415: *tutup kuping* xD eh kok pake tao? Kasian dia dipake buat neriakin orang . aah tidak apa-apa kok iya emang kejam banget. Yang nyebarin beritanya kan wartawan yang waktu itu berdiri sambil memperdengarkan rekaman itu, tapi sepertinya saya kurang bisa menyampaikannya. Oke ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

meybi: hehe *garuk2 kepala gegara malu* oke abaikan, haha.. tapi maaf chap ini pendek lagi. Mandeeek :/ gomawo ne reviewnya ^^

a/n: maaf chapter ini pendek. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya janji bakal lebih panjang. Makasih semuanyaa salam cinta /halah/


End file.
